Lemonade Mouth: 20 Years Later
by NiallHoranAteThisUsername
Summary: The year is 2023. Lemonade Mouth ha gone their separate ways. Stella has a crazy idea of a Lemonade Mouth reunion. They're still the same people they were twenty years before. Nothing has changed. Except for the fact that they have kids! Lemonade Mouth may have separated but that doesn't keep them from being a family once again. Wen/Olivia Stella/Charlie Scott/Mo (T just in case)
1. The Kids

**Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Lemonade Mouth: 20 Years Later**

Wendell & Olivia Gifford:

Anna Marie Gifford, 14

Anna loves anything pink. And I mean anything. She once bought pink crocs. She's the type of girl who squeals when she breaks a nail or sees a cute guy out in public. She could seem annoying at times but if you get to know her, you'd learn to love her. She's overly dramatic, I guess that's a good thing since shewants to be an actress, and is in the school's drama club.

Caleb Eric Gifford, 16

He's very dorky. He's every girl's dream of a dorky boyfriend. He's cute, clumsy, and a total sweetheart. He'd treat a girl right and that's really hard to find these days. He has a passion for music, he absolutely adores it.

Hunter Wendell Gifford, 13

He loves sports. Hunter is a very generous person, when he's not at football practice he's at the orphanage down the street donating his old things to the little kids. He does everything he can to help people in anyway.

Stella & Charlie Delgado:

Alaska Lilliana Delgado, 17

Alaska is a very sarcastic person. If people were to use one word to describe her they'd etiher use sarcastic or hungry. She hates running or any type of excercise and she loves to eat, yet she stays in good shape. She's very unique. She's always changing things in her life. She gets tired of the same old thing after a while. Even little changes, like fairy lights in her room, will do. Her latest change is dying her hair diferent shades of purple and blue. She's an amazing singer and that's what she wants to be when she's older.

Clover Belle Delgado, 15 going on 16

Clover is a complete tomboy. She hates the color pink and she can't stand shopping. She'd rather spend her time on the internet, playing video games, or playing sports. Although she loves those three things, the thing she loves the most is drawing.

Primrose Andrew Delgado, 14

She's very sassy. She's really quick and witty and people love that about her. She likes to pulling pranks on her older sisters and twin brother. She can be a pain in the ass but she's very lovable.

Cameron Andrew Delgado, 14

Cameron takes after his sisters. Like Alaska, he's sarcastic. Like Clover, he's a gamer. And, like Primrose, mischievous. He stirs up a lot of trouble for the Delgado's but they've learned to deal with it.

Scott & Mohini Harper:

Austin Harper, 17 going on 18

He's a complete jokester. Doesn't take anything seriously and is really loud. You can always count on Austin to be the life of the party. He loves to sing but he wants to be a guitarist.

Devin Mason Harper, 15

Devin is the complete opposite of his brother. He's very quiet and laidback. You can usually find him in the corner reading a book or writing his own. He wants to be a successful author.

Katie Edreana Harper, 13

She's the youngest of the Harper's, so of course her brother's are very protective over her. She's a mix of her brother. When you first meet her, she's very shy and quiet. But once you get to know her, the girl will not shut up. She's very hyper and energetic.

**Well, these are the kids! Thanks for reading. I'll upload the first chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Planning The Reunion

**This is the first chapter to my new story! Thanks if you're reading this. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

Alaska's POV

As I got closer to the kitchen, I could hear my mother's voice clearer. "Oh, come on Charlie! We haven't seen them in over twenty years!" she says. I can imagine her throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I know, Stell. It's just that, what if they don't want to see us?" my dad asks. What the hell are they talking about? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Primrose about to walk into the kitchen.

I quickly pulled her to me and covered her mouth with my hand. That wasn't a very a good idea. I yelped in pain as she sunk her teeth into my skin. There was no doubt in my mind that my parents heard.

They walked into the living room, "What's wrong, Alaska?" mom asked worridely, I pointed to the little she-devil. "It bit me." I said. Shit, my hand was bleeding.

"Excuse me, but-" Primrose started but I cut her off, "You've been excused." My dad laughed and Prim lunged at me. I tackled her onto the couch and sat on her.

"Okay, girls. That's enough fighting for today. Alaska get off your sister." I rolled my eyes before getting off her. "I'm going to go disinfect my hand." I said, smirking as Prim glared at me.

I walked into the kitchen and washed my hand carefully. When I was done I walked back into the living room where the whole family was. Cameron and Clover were playing video games, Primrose was on her iPad, and mom and dad were discussing something.

I'm guessing it had to do with what they were talking about earlier. "Hey mom, who are you guys going to visit?" I asked curiously. "What?" she looked at me confused. "I heard you and dad talking in the kitchen."

A look of realization struck my mother's face. "Oh, just some old friends." I laughed. She raised her eyebrow at me and I looked away. I didn't mean for that laugh to escape.

Stella's POV

I walked into my bedroom with Charlie as he handed me the contact book that I keep in the kitchen.

I scrolled through the G's until I found it. Gifford. I dialed the number that I hadn't dialed in years.

"Hello?" it's Olivia alright. "Hey Olivia! It's Stella Yamada. Well, technically Delgado." I said into the phone.

"OH MY GOSH. IS IT REALLY YOU STELLA?!" she screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure people in Hawaii heard it.

"Yeah it's me. We haven't talked in a long time!" I said, she agreed. "We should all meet up sometime." Olivia said into the phone.

"That's exactly what I was calling for!"

We spent the next hour planning the meet up. She had called Mo and she also agreed to it. Next week we're having a barbeque at the Gifford's.

Alaska's POV

Mom popped her head into my bedroom, "Hey Alaska. Don't make any plans for next Saturday." I raised my eyebrows. "When do I ever have plans, mother? If you haven't noticed I tend to stay indoors a lot." she smirked at my answer.

"Just don't make any plans. Next week we're heading over to an old friend of mine's house. It'll be like a little reunion."

I sighed, "For you guys. I won't know anybody there." She shrugged, "You might. My friend, Olivia, says that she has kids around the same age as you, and they go to your high school."

"Just because they go to my school doesn't mean I'll like them. I dislike a lot of people from my age group, mother." I say, laying on my bed.

"Wait, what'd you say her name was again?" I asked curiously. "Olivia Gifford."

"I've never heard that last name before." I thought hard about it. "Wait, does she have a son named Caleb?" I asked.

"She didn't mention his name, but she does have a son." she tells me before exiting.

Shit, Caleb Gifford. He's the guy with the most annoying sister ever. She makes me thank god that he gave me Primrose and not her.

I hope she's not there, I wouldn't be able to keep from insulting her with my sarcastic comebacks.


	3. And The Chaos Begins

**Hi, if you're reading this... I more than three you. Get it? No? Okay..**

**CHAPTER 3, well technically 2.. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

Anna Marie's POV

I groaned once more, mom was going crazy cleaning the house for some stupid reunion. "Why don't you clean instead of complaining?" Caleb said, throwing me a nasty rag to clean with. "Why don't you stop complaining about my complaining? Hypocrite."

He scoffed and hit my head with a windex bottle. "Mom! Caleb hit me!" I yelled. "She started it!" My mom took a deep breath, "Enough, both of you. They'll be here in less than two hours. I need this house squeaky clean." she said through gritted teeth.

I quickly wiped away at the disgusting dust on our windows. "Mom, will there be any cute guys at this reunion?" I asked, full of hope. I heard a throat being cleared and turned to come face to face with dad. "Into boys already, I see?" talk about bad timing.

Hunter finally came home after football practice. Ew, he's all sweaty. "Hunter, mom wants you to take a shower and hurry. We have guests coming over." I practically demanded him. He groaned but went anyway.

"Mom, where's my copy of 'Gone With The Wind'?" I heard Caleb yell. Shit. I forgot to return it. I borrow books from my brother and make sure he doesn't find out. My social status would come crashing down if people knew I read.

Less than twenty minutes passed before the first family arrived. The first thing that caught my eye was purple hair. Wait, purple hair? Woah, that's awesome. I looked at the boy next to her and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

He was about my age with hair that was tossed to the side, beautiful green eyes, and dimples. That's right.. dimples! I was brought out of my trance when the girl with purple hair said, "So, you just gonna stare or are you gonna let us in?" that earned a smack upside the head from who I'm guessing is her mother.

I turned around and screamed, "Mom! People are here." Not long after, my mother came running down the stairs with dad trailing behind her. "Stella! Charlie!" she screamed before leaping onto them. I guess they were great friends.

"How have you guys been?" the lady named Stella asked. As they caught up, I watched the unnamed boy as he awkwardly stood by his sisters. He's so cute. The oldest out of all of them, the girl with the purple hair, walked over to me. "Don't make it so obvious."

"Make what obvious?" I asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes, "You're basically drooling over my brother." I instinctivley wiped my mouth. I saw the boy get up and walk over to us, "He's coming! What do I do?" I asked, panicking.

She gave me a weird look, "Be calm. He doesn't like it when girls freak out over cute guys." I nod. "Alaska, mom wants us to go eat." he said, pointing his thumb towards the backyard. "Outside?" Alaska asked, "Barbeque." he explained. He's completely ignoring me!

"Food!" Alaska yells, running outside. "She likes food." he says turning to me, "Who doesn't?" I reply, shocking myself. Great, now he's going to think I'm a fatass. "Touche. I'm Cameron, and you are?" I shook his outstretched hand, "Anna Marie." He smiled, "Nice name." I smiled, "Thanks."

"Cameron! Primrose! Come eat!" I heard who I think is Stella yell. "See you later." he says, tunring and walking out the door. OH GOD, he's cuuuuute. I walk over to Hunter, "Are you gay?" I ask, taking him by surprise.

"Hell no." he replies, "How can you not be gay after seeing him?" I say refering to Cameron. "Because I saw his older sister, and damn she's hot!" I smack his head. "That's disrespectful and she's too old for you. And way out of your league." He scoffed and continued to play his video games.

The bell rang and I answered it again, "Hi," I said to the family standing outside. "Hi, you must be Anna Marie. I'm Mo, this is Scott, Austin, Devin, and Katie." I shook each of their hands before showing them to the back yard.

I covered my ears when the moms started screaming and hugging each other. I boredly scanned the backyard and giggled when I saw Alaska's face. She was staring at Austin with a wide-eyed expression.

I ran over to her, "Don't make it so obvious." I said mocking her. She laughed, turned, and slapped some more chicken on her plate. "This chicken is delicious." I laugh, I know what she's doing. She's trying to hide the fact that she was staring at Austin.

"Well, apparently, so is Austin." I could see her tense up the slightest before she replied, "Austin? That name does not ring a bell." I laughed at her failed attempt of convincing me. She narrowed her eyes at me before yelling, "Cameron!" my eyes went wide.

"No, please don't tell him anything!" I practically begged. "What?" he asked annoyed, as he approached. He took a bite out of his hot dog. Alaska sighed as she saw my horrified expression.

"I just wanted to let you know that I dislike you." I sighed with relief. "You know you love me, Alaska." he says before walking off. She turned to me, "What do you see in him?" I laughed and sat next to her. She rose an eyebrow at me.

"I never told you to sit down." I laughed, "And I never told you to come to my house." she smiled. "Touche." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin, Devin, and Katie walk over to us. "Hey, can we sit here? Adults are really boring." Austin asks Alaska.

"It's a free country." How can she act as if Austin isn't seating right in front of her? "So, I guess we'll all be spending a lot of time together with our parents reuniting and all.." I say awkwardly.

"I don't understand why we have to. It's not like we're the ones reuniting after twenty years." Alaska says, eyeing her nails. "I'm pretty sure our parents expect us to become friends." Austin says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my parents expect a lot from me that I can't deliever." she replies. "I know the feeling." Austin says. By now, all the kids have joined us at the table.

"Why don't we get to know each other? Let's go around the table and say something about ourselves! I'll start." I say, earning a groan from Alaska. I rolled my eyes and said, "My favorite color is pink." Alaska sits up and looks at me, "I would've never guessed." she says, sarcastically.

"Fine. Um.. I want to be an actress." I restate my 'confession'. I motioned for Alaska to go next, "I tend to get in trouble a lot." we laughed at her confession. Next was Devin, "I want to be an author." Ooh, an author, cool.

Austin sighs, "I don't know what to say, everyone knows about me anyway." Alaska sighs and says, "So, you're an open person, great. Next." she says motioning to Katie. Austin laughs. "I'm a shy girl." she says quietly. "Aww." Hunter says, he loves shy girls. Katie's cheeks go red.

Austin's big brother instinct kicks in, "Watch yourself, Hunter." we all laugh and continue with Hunter, "I volunteer at the nursing home on Thursdays." he says. "Aw, cute." Alaska says causing his cheeks to go red.

Caleb goes next, "I have the balance of a new born baby." we all laugh because it's true. He's so clumsy, it's hilarious. Clover goes next, "I'd rather play video games than be active." I completely agree with her. And that says something since I hate video games.

Primrose took her turn, "I was named after Primrose Everdeen from 'The Hunger Games'." I love those books! They're old, but they're good. "That must mean I'm Katniss." Alaska says. I laugh at the thought of Alaska in the arena with a bow and arrow. Actually, she'd have a pretty good chance of winning...

And finally, Cameron finished it off, "I cause the most trouble in the Delgado family." Alaska's head shot towards him, "That's a fucking lie." she states. "I know right. I'm the most hazardous." Clover states.

"Bitch, please." Alaska says, "We all know it's me." Primrose was about to say something before Alaska cut her off, "Don't you say anything because I could easily defeat you just by sitting on you." we all laughed as they all started arguing.

Gotta love the Delgado family.

Our parents heard the yelling so they came over to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Stella asked her eldest child, Alaska. "My younger siblings are being little asswipes." we all laughed including Charlie. And I could see Stella try her best not to laugh. Key word being, try.

"Like mother, like daughter." Mo said to my mom as they laughed.


	4. Finding Out About Lemonade Mouth

**Hi! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

Austin's Pov

I was actually having fun at this reunion thing. Especially since Alaska is here, she's hilarious. I feel like jerk for not noticing her in school before. 'Getting to know one another' had somehow evolved into a game of truth or dare.

It had been Alaska's turn and know she's deciding on her next victim. An evil smirk crossed her face as her eyes landed on me. Uh oh. "Austin, truth or dare?" she smiled innocently even though I knew she was far from it.

"Dare." the instant I saw Cameron and Primrose flinch at the word, I knew it'd be a cruel dare. "I dare you to.. go up to your dad and ask for a condom." she says. Everyone bursts out laughing as my cheeks go red. Easy enough, right? Haha, no. This is going to be awkward.

"Hey dad." I say as I reach him. He turns to me, "Hey Austin, watcha need?" my cheeks are probably the color of a tomato right now. "Um, do you have any condoms on you?" I was trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. I could tell Mr. Delgado was ready to burst out laughing.

Everyone had heard my question. Including my mother.

"Austin Michael Harper, are you sexually active?" my mother basically shouts, running over to me. I hear a burst of giggles from behind me and I turn to glare at Alaska. She just smiles at me innocently.

"Um, no." I say awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. My dad quickly puts something in my hand and my mother's jaw drops. "Did you seriously just hand him a condom?" I look at my hand and see that I was indeed holding a condom.

Oh god.

I awkwardly shuffle back to the group and sit beside Alaska. "Happy?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. I'd be mad at her if she weren't so cute. She looked a bit like a confused puppy. Awww.

"So, we gonna use this or what?" I said handing the condom to Alaska. Her eyes widened as she slapped my arm, "Austin!" I laugh at her reaction along with the others. "Shouldn't you be worried as to why your father has condoms in his pocket?" Caleb asks.

"I'd rather not know about that." I said quickly. We continued the game after half an hour. And in that half hour, I got Alaska to run up and down the street screaming 'I love Austin Harper!', Cameron admitted that he was the one that put a stink bomb in the principal's office, and Katie told us she had onced punched a kid in the face after he broke her favorite color crayon, in kindergarden.

We were bored of truth or dare, so we decided to go to the Gifford's music room. Once we got there, I headed straight for the acoustic guitar. I sat down next to Alaska as she stared at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She scoffed, "Please, I'm just waiting for you to play something." I smirked at her, "So, you want me to serenade you?" I tease her. She laughed at my comment, "If you think being bored and listening to you play music is the deifintion of serenade, you need to check a dictionary." I laughed at her sarcastic comment.

"Why don't you play something?" I say, handing her the guitar. She shakes her head, "I prefer singing over instruments. Plus, I couldn't play guitar to save my life." I smile at her, a singer, cool.

"Well, then maybe you should serenade me." I joke, she laughs and I can't help but think how cute she sounds and looks while she laughs. "Hey, let's all try and sing the same song." Anna Marie suggests. "Do any of you guys know the song 'Determinate'? It's an old song but it's good." I say.

"I'll look it up." Devin says, taking out his iPhone17 **(AN: I wouldn't be surprised if there was one in the future.) **Not a two seconds, later the song played through the speakers of his phone. After about ten seconds, Anna Marie squeals really loudly. "What the hell, Anna?" Alaska asks covering her ears.

"She sounds just like my mom. Well, a younger version of her." she explains. I study the face of her siblings. Caleb's eyes widened as her words sunk in. Hunter seemed confused, his eyebrows scrunched together.

When we got to the rapping part, they all freaked out. Anna Marie took the phone out of Devin's hands and paused it. "That sounds like dad." she said. "That sounds like dad!" she screams while punching Hunter's shoulder. He didn't seem to fazed, being a football player can do that to a guy.

"Maybe it's just a coincedence." I say, "How about we stop wondering if it's a coincedence or not and just look them up? They're band name is Lemonade Mouth." Alaska says, reading the name off the screen. And so we do.

What I'm shocked to find out is that not only is it the Gifford's in this band, but also the Delgado's, and Harper's. My fucking parents were in a band. And they were big! "How are we just now figuring this out?" Clover asks. We're all pretty shocked. I mean you would be too if you found out that your parents were huge popstars back in the day.

It's weird. Really weird. Weirder than asking my dad for a condom. "We should confront them about this." I say, getting up. They follow close behind me as I make my way to the backyard.

"Hey there, mom and dad." I say as sweetly and innocently as I can. Alaska rests her elbow on my shoulder, "Or should we say.. Lemonade Mouth." they're shocked expressions were priceless! "How'd you guys find out?" Mrs. Delgado asks.

"Internet." Devin answers her, "Dammit." my dad cusses under his breath. "Why didn't you want us to know?" Primrose asks. "The media and paparazzi can be vicious. They could easily make something up about you guys and we didn't want for you to go through that."

Alaska scoffed, "You mean like high school?" she sat beside her mom and I sat on the arm of the chair. "You can't protect us from everything bad out there. Because if you do, we wouldn't be able to do things on our own." she says. That's very true. I wonder if that's the reason she's so independent.

"That's true. But, I wish it wasn't." her dad responds and we all laugh. "And, now that you guys found out the truth, we have some important news to announce." my mom says, suddenly. My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"We're going to start working on a new album!" Mrs. Gifford says. "Lemonade Mouth is back in business!" By now we're congratulating them and Mrs. Gifford and my mom are crying while Mrs. Delgado laughs at them. There's no doubt about it that Alaska is her daughter. I laugh and walk over to the seat I was sitting on before. I was about to sit down and appearantly Alaska had the same idea.

I plopped onto the seat and Alaska sat on my lap not knowing I was here. She seemed shocked. "What are you doing in my seat?" she asked, "It's not yours. And I'm sitting on it?" I said. It came out more as a question. "Well, can ya move?" I smirked. "Why? You seem so comfortable on my lap?" I pull her closer.

By now, she's as red as a cherry. God, she's adorable. "My dad's going to punch your face in if he sees me on your lap." I laugh at that. "It's all worth it, princess." Some people may call this flirting. But it's not. It's called teasing and embarrassing her. It's just a bonus that she looks adorable while blushing.

I let her go after making her suffer for a least three minutes. "Get off my chair." she says. And she's still stubborn. How did I not see that coming? "Make me." I challenge her. She forcefully pulls me off the chair. She tries to hold me in a choke hold but I flip her over and use my body strength to pin her down.

We were wrestling over a chair.

She somehow gets a leverage and flips me over. She then proceeds to sit on me. She's light as a feather. I could have easily flipped her over. But, I didn't. I was being a gentleman by letting her win.

I didn't realize that half the people here were staring at us. I waved awkardly to my parents from my position on the floor. My mom smiled at me and my dad smirked. They looked at eachother and shot eachother a knowing glance. Weirdos. But that does explain why I turned out the way I did. I wasn't dropped as a baby, I promise.

I looked at everyone else while I was on the floor. Devin, Katie, and Anna Marie were on the patio discussing something I couldn't hear from here. Clover and Caleb where fighting over what was better 'books or video games?' weirdos. Primrose, Hunter and Cameron were listening to more of Lemonade Mouth's music.

And here I was the the lovely Alaska Delgado sitting on my stomach.

We are all very different from each other yet the same. It's weird and I don't know how to describe it. I know I'm going to be seeing a lot more of them. After all, they say 'Birds of the same feather, fly together.'

**DONE!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you can, can you leave me a review? Thanks!**


End file.
